


Flying High - A Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart AU

by kittynoir



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynoir/pseuds/kittynoir





	Flying High - A Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart AU

Daiyu Mao soon caught sight of what she was looking for. One of the largest things in this place was a building with a giant heart shaped ruby on top of it. This was Pure Heart Valley, where her brother was sheriff. Daiyu smiled as her scarf moved in the wind. It was time to pay her little brother a visit.


End file.
